J.T.-Emma Friendship
The friendship between J.T. Yorke and Emma Nelson formed prior to the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Manny calls J.T. and Toby stupid because they don't want to go to the school's dance that night without giving her and Emma a good reason. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the two head home and watch porn instead. The next day, Emma and Manny laugh that J.T. and Toby got caught looking at porn by Toby's parents, and teasingly calls both of them losers. In Basketball Diaries, J.T. comments to Emma that Ashley is suave, pronouncing it "suavay," as Ashley has it together. Emma corrects him to the proper pronunciation of the name. In Secrets and Lies, Emma an J.T. are sitting next to one another in Media Immersion class. While the 7th graders are talking about Liberty's weird behavior after class, Emma tells J.T. that she has a major crush on J.T. Emma and Manny mock J.T. about Liberty's crush on him. In Coming of Age, Emma, J.T., Manny, and Toby are all tanning outside together. In the halls before homeroom J.T. says that Emma's shirt is sexy. Later when she gets her period and tries to hide it, J.T. teases her asking if she peed her pants. Emma responds by saying she got her period and J.T. shuts up. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Toby and J.T. are all dressed up for the 7th grade only dance, and greet Emma and Manny before walking into the dance. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, J.T. is talking with Toby in the hallway about Amy and Sean kissing in class. Emma approaches them, and J.T. quickly begins to talk about how horrible and mean Sean is, for Emma's sake. Emma thanks him, but says she is over Sean. The two tell Emma about the rumors that Sean's gang is stealing stuff left and right from the school. Emma asks what that has to do with her, and J.T. points out that after Emma and Sean broke up, Snake's laptop went missing. Emma admits she thought about it, but said that that was just too evil for Sean. Later, while talking to Chris, J.T. agrees that Sean messed her up, and he comments that he wouldn't want to be her next boyfriend. Season 4 In King of Pain, Emma, J.T., Manny, and Liberty are all in math class together. In Voices Carry (1), Emma is in J.T.'s Dracula play as a minor role. In Voices Carry (2), Emma refuses to do J.T. and Liberty's revised Raditch play. In Secret (1), Emma convinces J.T. to let her have the main role after he fires Darcy . In Secret (2),''' J.T. gives Emma a glass of raw eggs and lemon, saying that it would make her sore throat feel better. In health class, J.T. jokes to Emma that she might have gonorrhea, but she tells him to shut up. Season 5 In '''Foolin', Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a job about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Emma can be seen laughing in the background. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. In''' Turned Out (1), Mr. Simpson plays a tape from J.T.'s after school job as a children's host on television, which Emma, Manny, and Liberty all find adorable. Season 6 In 'Rock This Town ', a party goes on at Emma's house, and J.T. is one of the many to come there. Later that night at the hospital when J.T. is hurt, Emma, Manny, Toby, Sean, and Liberty are devastated to find out about J.T.'s death. Season 7 In '''We Built This City, Emma, Toby, Manny, and Liberty put a graduation cap by a photo of J.T. on the J.T. Yorke Memorial. They turn his cap, as if he has graduated, and they all smile together. Trivia *Their portrayers dated each other. *J.T. died near Emma's house after getting stabbed. *They were both friends with Toby, Liberty, and Manny. *J.T had a relationship with two of Emma's closest friends, Liberty and Manny, *Emma encouraged her best friend, Manny Santos to date J.T. *They both went through parenting scares: J.T. fathered Liberty's baby and Emma thought she was pregnant by Sean. *They had been friends before DTNG started. Gallery tumblr_kxhh8pO5qS1qzfj84o1_400.jpg tumblr_l9a5odPoZm1qzfj84o1_400.jpg 52-brucas59.jpg 6-brucas59.jpgrw.jpg ewrw.jpg rtere.jpg 454n.jpg 456f.jpg 464d.jpg 1097 1.jpg 1092 1.jpg 1081 1.jpg 1111_1.jpg 1123_1.jpg 9898j.jpg jt-emmma.jpg Kalsadskjj.png 18 .jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 185.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 082.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 013.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 048.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 050.jpg tumblr_ls2202PnGl1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5zv7qrOZu1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvozre8bHj1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgfd0zDWpw1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 8789uio.png 897uihhhh.png 76yuihy.png F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Tumblr mde0g43BpO1r4t2wlo1 500.jpg ThCA83DNHC.jpg Ws1.07.jpg 1x09 38.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions